Item:1233 Tzal-Toalth
}| }| }| }| }/10)*3}}, and +5 extra vs. Undead, and +5 extra vs. Demons| }/10)*3}}}}| }/10)*2}}}}| }/10)}}}}|5 to +43. See Notes}} |Aura = +1 |Spirit = +1 |2h = true | }| }| }| }/10)*3+trunc( }/30)}} Weaponry}}}}}} | }| }| }| }/10)*3+trunc( }/30)}} Weaponry: Staves}}}}}} |Desc = This is the legendary Tzal-Toalth, known in many tales as the 'Staff of Bats'. This remarkable, ornate iron staff was once the property of the three-headed demon lord, Jhaloth. Many indeed are the spine-chilling stories that surround this magical weapon. The potency of this weapon increases as your level of mastery in the art Necromancy rises. }| }|A pair of square, opaque black gems have been fitted into each of the shallow sockets at the tip of the staff.|A square, opaque black gem has been fitted into one of the shallow sockets at the tip of the staff.}}|You note two shallow, square-shaped sockets at the tip of the staff. You believe that something must fit into them.}} }| }| }| Tzal-Toalth has been augmented by Ghor-Tiln's Eye. }}}}}} This weapon is of magical quality. |Notes = }|This example has been transcluded with the following parameters: * Necromancy: } }|* Gem 1 }|* Gem 2 }|* Ghor-Tiln's Eye }}}}}}|This is a variable weapon. You're seeing its base statistics. See the item page for how to reference versions of it.}} }} Obtained at * During the quest The Shattered Skull - Part V - The Ghosts of Palemoor Isle. * Then you have to get the two gemstones that will unlock its real power: ** A Square Opaque Black Gem ** Cave of Four Spirits * You can further (and finally) improve this weapon by acquiring (and wearing) from Ghor-Tiln Unique Features * Tzal-Toalth is a variable weapon, one of very few ones in the game. The basic power of Tzal-Toalth is +5 to Melee, +1 to Aura and +1 to Spirit. It also has the power Swarm of Bats. The power and the Stats bonus never change. The MR bonus is relative to your level of Necromancy. It's one of the two weapons so far whose MR depends on the level of a Power (the other being ). * There are three objects in the game that affect Tzal-Toalth: two black gems (which you never receive as such, they only appear on the staff) and the amulet . * Tzal-Toalth's MR bonus is +5 (base) plus +1 per 10 levels of Necromancy (without gems), +2 per 10 levels (with 1 gem) or +3 per 10 levels (with the two gems). * will augment the powers of Tzal-Toalth by a fixed quantity: +8 to Melee, +5 vs Undead and +5 vs Demons, if worn. It will also add a variable requirement for Weaponry and Weaponry: Staves, based on your level of Necromancy. See Item:1236 Ghor-Tiln's Eye for the list of requirements. * The maximum MR Bonus for Tzal-Toalth is +43 to Melee, and +5 extra vs. Undead, and +5 extra vs. Demons, at Necromancy 100 and with the amulet equipped. * Tzal-Toalth's selling value is also variable, depending on its current stats, see Talk for details. Usage Tips This is an special Item page. It works as a template, with the following usage: Parameters are evaluated sequentially, what means that if you don't specify "Necromancy", any of the others will be ignored. If you don't specify "Gem 2" then "Ghor-Tiln's Eye" will be ignored, and so on. So if you transclude it directly, with the code: you'll get the basic version, as you can see at the top of the page. Using deliberately wrong (game-wise) parameters: Now with one gem and Necromancy 50 And at last a full example, the completely upgraded Tzal-Toalth: Category:Weapons vs Demons Category:Weapons vs Undead Category:Multiple playing sessions required